


Walking in a Winter Wonderland

by Windfighter



Series: The heart of our wheel [3]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Hurt Tony, Hypothermia, Multi, Sharing a Bed, Sick Tony, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: A few of the avengers are sent to Canada to take care of another HYDRA-base, but the mission goes wrong before it even starts. Their jet is shot down and Tony falls into the water, then does all he can to hide his frozen state from his partners. What harm could walking around in drenched clothes, without shoes, during the Canadian winter do to the invincible Iron Man anyway?





	Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the WinterIron week, day 3 and the prompt "bed sharing"
> 
> This story went completely out of my control. I managed to stick to the main plot I had planned, but all the details about character relationships just suddenly flew out of the window as they decided to make it complicated for me. Still happy with how it turned out tho!
> 
> Also to note: Author is not a doctor so the medical ailments Tony suffers from may not be completely correctly described.

They were over Canada when the EMP hit. The jet died half a second before Tony's armor and Tony had just enough time to wish Thor had been there before he was falling, falling, falling. Ice broke beneath him and his world turned dark and cold as he sank through the lake. Water found its way through the cracks in his armor and panic threatened him, his chest felt tight, he couldn't breathe. Water was everywhere, was in his face, and he started trashing. The armor made it hard to move, made him feel trapped. He clenched his eyes shut, forced his brain to stop. His hands found the emergency release, the armor fell apart around him and he sat up, kicked away from the lake bottom. He gasped for air as he broke the surface, rested against the ice to catch his breath. He couldn't stay, he knew as much. The ice broke under him as he tried to pull himself up on it. He went under, got up again. Repeated it until the ice got strong enough to carry him and he pulled himself out of the water. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. His bare feet felt frozen and part of his brain was already trying to design shoes he could wear in the armor.

If he lived long enough to wear it again. He blinked. Shook his head to get the thought out. He had survived worse, this was just a bit of cold. He scanned the area, tried to get sight of either the jet or his partners. Had they gotten out? He wasn't sure. His top priority should be getting dry and warm, but worry ran through him as he saw black smoke rising towards the sky. His feet slipped in the snow, but he started moving towards it. Water dripped from his hair and clothes, and he tried to wry them dry as he walked. One step, two steps, ten, fifty. He could see movements farther away, hear someone shout his name. He stopped wrying his clothes, stretched his back, ignored the impulse of wrapping his arms around himself again and tried to not look too miserable as Clint approached.

”Hey man!”

Clint tried to wrap an arm around Tony and pull him in for a kiss, but Tony evaded masterfully, glanced around the area to make Clint understand that it wasn't because he didn't want to, he just couldn't do it now, when he was full of worry for everyone.

”Hey Birdbrain. Where are the others?”

”Still looking, we got seperated. You okay?”

He was, in fact, not okay. He was frozen to the core, it felt like needles were pricking his feet, hands and face. Breathing was starting to get harder. But he wasn't injured, and maybe he could count that as okay. He smiled.

”Yeah, peachy. Armor's down though, had to leave it behind.”

”Ouch. We'll have to leave you outside for the raid then.”

Tony blinked, had almost forgotten the reason they were in Canada to begin with. SHIELD had found a HYDRA-base and Tony, Clint, Bruce, Bucky and Steve had been sent to take care of it.

”You only want me for my armor.”

He tried going for sarcastic and playful, maybe slightly flirty, but his voice trembled from the cold and his teeth almost chattered. Clint raised an eyebrow and Tony wasn't sure how to take that. Clint lowered it just as quickly.

”Yeah, what else is there to you?”

Clint gave a mocking grin, but Tony could see the concern in his eyes. He shrugged, started walking and Clint walked with him. As they neared the remains of the jet Tony's chest and throat was starting to itch and it took all his willpower to not break into a coughing fit right then and there. The rest of the group had already arrived, Steve waved at them to hurry and Clint jogged the rest of the way. Tony tried, but he had to watch his feet, calculate what he saw and place his feet accordingly because he could no longer feel them. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself before realizing what he just did and letting the arms fall down again. The short moment he wasn't focusing on his feet made him fall and he stayed down, a cough ripping through him.

He gasped for air as it died down. Clint and Bruce were there, staring at him, ready to lift him up and he glared at them. He pushed himself to his feet, cursed slightly as he realized his fingers were getting stiff and numb as well. He walked up to Bucky and Steve, nodded at Steve.

”What's our next course of action, oh magnificent leader?”

”We still need to take care of the base, so we'll keep walking. It's only six miles from here. Where's your armor?”

”It was getting a little tight so I had to leave it behind.”

Steve didn't seem to believe him, but he gestured to the crashed jet instead of asking and Tony was relieved that it didn't turn into a lecture or interrogation. More shivers went through his body and he was certain Bucky could see them, but he focused on Steve who was obviously asking him something.

”Think you can fix it?”

Tony tried flexing his fingers. He couldn't, but even if he could the jet was broken beyond repair. He shook his head and Steve raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

”Aren't you the one who built the first Iron Man-suit out of a box of scrap?”

”In my defence”, Tony's teeth definately chattered this time and Bruce took a step closer, ”that box of scrap was filled with 100% functional Stark-technology. This is SHIELD-stuff. I'll make us a better jet when we get back home.”

If he got back home. He shivered, bit his lip. His hair had frozen by know, his clothes where starting to turn into ice as well. He needed to keep moving. Bruce tried to place a hand on his shoulder but he stepped to the side.

”Let's just start walking. 6 miles right? That'll be done in a jiffy. They probably have... stuff... there...”

Tony blinked. The others stared at him. He looked away and started walking. One foot infront of the other. He didn't lift them above the snow, didn't have the energy. The others scrambled to gather a few things, probably their weapons, and then they caught up to Tony, walked past him, walked infront of him. He stumbled, kept walking. The distance turned longer for every step. Tony coughed, wrapped his arms around himself, coughed again. He clenched his jaws to keep his teeth from chattering but it failed miserable.

”Hurry up, old man!”

Clint turned around, froze in his tracks and then ran back to Tony.

”You sure you're alright? Shit, you're shivering. Those cloths are pretty thin, aren't they?”

The undersuit had to be thin to fit comfortable in the armor. He needed to design a warmer material that was still thin and easy to move around in. It wasn't a problem when he was _in_ the armor, it had heating and since he was constantly using his muscles to move the thing he stayed warm, but as soon as he stepped out of the armor it turned troublesome. He tried to answer, but couldn't stop shivering long enough to get the sound out. Clint started taking off his coat and Tony shook his head.

”N-n-n-no. It...”

He tried taking a breath to gather himself enough to finish a sentence, but before he was able to Clint had hung the coat over his shoulders. Clint grabbed his chin, examined his face.

”Your lips are blue.”

Tony rolled his eyes, started walking again. They still had five and a half mile to cover. As they kept walking Tony stopped shivering. He felt warm again. He stopped hugging himself, somehow managed to increase his speed. His head felt a little fuzzy, his vision was slightly distorted, but he could make out the shapes of the others and followed them. He lost track of how far they had walked. Occassionally a cough ripped through him, causing the others to stop and glance worringly at him, but he was fine, really he was. His insistance was met with even further disbelief.

He couldn't feel his legs. Numbness had spread from his feet slow enough for him to not react, for him to not notice it. He wasn't sure where his feet were, what his knees were doing, and it ended up with him sprawled out on the ground. He couldn't feel his face or arms either, but coldness slipped through the coat into his stomach and chest. Bucky was there first, hesitated next to him. He watched Bucky's feet moving in the snow. Bruce rolled him over to his back and Tony's eyes closed.

”Tony, hey, you with me?”

He was planning to nod, but instead he shook his head, tried to roll over to his side. Bruce held him still, Bucky's fingers touched his cheek.

”He's freezing.”

”Hypothermia”, Bruce said and Tony wanted to nod again because it made sense, he should have done something about it earlier. ”His clothes are drenched, we need to get him out of them.”

_I could have told you that hours ago_ , Tony said, but they didn't seem to hear him. Steve was there as well now, he could recognise Steve's steps in his sleep by now.

”Why doesn't he have _shoes_ ?” Steve asked and Tony wanted to explain to him but he couldn't move his mouth. ”And why are his toes all...”

”Because he's an  _idiot_ ”, Clint hissed and Tony wanted to protest but fair, he actually was an idiot this time.

”We need to get him someplace warm, preferable yesterday”, Bruce said and Tony could hear him get up again. Bucky's hands were on him, opening his suit, tearing it off him and then wrapping him in Clint's coat again.

It got fuzzy after that. Darkness came and went. He was being carried, stong muscles pressed against his chest. Carried baby-style, was this his life now? Darkness pulled him under again.

”His heartbeat...”

Tony didn't want to know what Bucky thought about his heartbeat and slipped into unconsciousness again.

”...medical...”

If he was in medical he definately wasn't going to be awake for it and he let darkness grab him once more. This time he stayed there.

Bucky opened his coat and lifted Tony to his chest, glared at the others if they would dare say anything beause teasing was a normal thing within the group, but they were all worried, he could tell. Steve nodded, gestured west.

”I saw a cottage around there from the jet, we should hurry.”

Bucky gripped Tony tighter, shivered as Tony's cold skin pressed against his own. They should have stopped earlier, should have made sure Tony was actually okay already by the jet. They shouldn't have let him fly in the suit, they shouldn't have... Bucky bit his lip. There was no use worrying about should haves, they had already happened and now they had to take care of the consequences. He put one foot in front of the other, followed Steve like he always would, but all his attention was to the lump in his arms. It moved a few times, coughed, went still again. Bruce walked next to him, occassionally glanced at Tony, but couldn't do anything while they where moving. Clint walked behind them, a silent watcher and he was never that silent, always had a snarky remark ready but he was worried now, just as the rest of them, and it held him quiet. Another cough ripped through Tony and Bucky held his breath. Tony's heartbeat jumped, stopped, stopped, stopped. Bucky froze. Beat. He waited. Waited. Beat. Bucky glanced at Bruce, who had raised his hands, ready to catch Tony, to start CPR if it was needed. Beat. Beat. Beat. Weak, but beating and Bucky started moving again. Bruce breathed a sigh of relief and Bucky frowned.

”His heartbeat is weak.”

”As long as it's still beating.”

They walked faster. Bucky was getting cold and Steve stopped, opened his own coat and took Tony from Bucky, cradled him to his bare chest. Bucky wrapped up again, massaged his chest but stopped as the movement reminded him too much about Tony. Warmth returned quickly. He walked in front of Steve, even if he didn't know the way. Steve gave him instructions when he turned the wrong way, but it was pretty much a straight line.

”We need to get in touch with medical, get him a medvac”, Bruce said. ”I'm not sure he'll survive the night.”

”He will”, Steve said and there was firmness and determination in the voice that let no one disagree with him. Bucky wanted to agree, but he still remembered the way Tony's heart had stopped, if only for a few agonizing seconds. He couldn't let himself dwelve on it, focus on one foot in front of the other, one more, one more. The forest opened up and Bucky's eyes fell on the small cabin Steve must have meant. He held up a hand, gestured for the others to stop, and ran up to the cabin, checked it for any signs of enemies or traps.

”Clear”, he signed to them when he was satisfied and they hurried up to join him. He tore the door open, the lock no problem for his strenght, and Bruce scoffed at him.

”It's just the lock”, Bucky said. ”Door'll still hold the cold out.”

There was a couch in the cabin and Steve sat down in it, wrapped himself around Tony as much as he could. Bruce went to check on Tony while Bucky investigated the cabin more closely. There was food in the kitchen, a fireplace in the living room and one bed disguised as a closet. He opened it, found fresh sheets and made the bed. Clint appeared with firewood and started a fire in the fireplace and Bucky sat down on the couch as Bruce went to the kitchen to make food.

”How is he?”

”Frostbite”, Steve looked ready to kill someone and Bucky wasn't sure who. He was certain Steve didn't know who to be angry at either. He put a hand on Steve's shoulder and squeezed.

”So, what can we do?”

”Bruce says to warm him up slowly. Keep using skin contact, it's apparently the best cure.”

”Okay so... you're gonna sit like that the whole night?”

”The two of us have the highest body temperatures Buck. We can afford to lose more than the others. So yes, if it helps him I will sit like this the whole night.”

”You need to learn to share your toys”, Bucky said and Steve laughed.

Bucky pulled off his shirt, grabbed Tony and wrapped a blanket around the two of them. The blanket smelled moist, but it was dry and warm and that was all that counted. He made sure to keep his metal arm away from Tony, then blinked at the arc reactor in Tony's chest. The skin was ghostly white around it and worry danced through Bucky.

”Yeah”, Steve confirmed. ”Bruce says that'll mean trouble. He's not sure how bad.”

Bucky moved closer to Steve, grabbed Steve's hand and placed it against the reactor. Steve shivered.

”It's too early for bed”, Bruce appeared and handed them sandwiches, ”but I'm going to recommend that as soon as you've eaten anyway.”

”I should be out there taking care of the base”, Steve muttered.

”Sorry, our mission has changed”, Bruce had a determined look on his face. ”Our main priority is Tony and getting him the fuck out of here.”

When Bruce swore you knew it was serious. Steve nodded silently, ate the sandwich. Bucky nodded towards the bed.

”So who's gonna take the bed?”

”Tony and whoever's willing to keep him warm.”

”I am!” Bucky, Steve and Clint all answered and Bruce smiled.

”We'll take turns. Clint, could you check if there's a radio somewhere? Or something we could build one from at least?”

”The old man would be better for that, but I'll see what I can do.”

Clint got up, started searching through the cabin. Bucky watched him for a while, then focused on Tony's still to cold frame and the way Steve was still hovering. Steve grabbed Tony's legs, put them in his lap and placed his hand back over the arc reactor again.

”I should have checked the radio on the jet”, Steve mumbled and Bucky bumped Steve's shoulder with his own and smiled.

”Hey, no use thinking about should haves. Tony needs us here and now, okay?”

”Yeah, okay.”

The fell silent, listened as Bruce worked on the dinner, Clint rummaged around the cabin and Tony remained unconscious in their laps. Bucky laughed.

”Next time you promise me an easy and relaxing mission remind me to not listen to you.”

”Okay”, Clint jumped over the back of the couch and landed next to Bucky. ”Good news is: I found a radio. Bad news: It's broken. How's the genius?”

”Still cold.”

”Damn, I was hoping he'd be awake to fix it. Maybe in the morning.”

_I'm not sure he will survive the night._ Bucky let out a sigh, gave Tony a quick squeeze. Clint put the radio on the table and leaned back. Silence fell again. When Bruce gave them the stew he had made they ate in silence. Everyone was quiet and Bucky felt slightly unnerved by it because with Clint, Steve and Tony around it was never ever _ever_ quiet. He moved Tony to the bed and Bruce laid down with him, made sure there was as much skincontact as possible, made sure Tony was comfortable, and a sting of jealousy coursed through Bucky. He'd get his turn, he knew, but he wanted to stay with Tony the whole night, was so used to Tony spending almost every night between him and Steve. But everyone was worried, everyone wanted to help and it was only fair to allow everyone to help their partner. He pulled a hand through his hair and sank down in the couch. What was it with Tony that made absolutely everyone fall hopelessly in love with him? He leaned back, Steve pulled him closer and he rested his head against Steve's shoulder. He wasn't tired, but he felt exhausted. Steve squeezed his shoulder, a sign that he was safe and could relax and Bucky closed his eyes. They'd wake him up later, he trusted them.

He heard Clint pick up the radio before he was swept under the sweet embrace of nothing. He woke up when Steve moved to take his place in the bed, but curled up against the armrest and fell back asleep. Steve shook him awake and he blinked, got up and placed himself in the bed with Tony. Steve put the blankets over them (there were only two blankets in the whole cabin and they decided that Tony needed both of them) and smiled.

”He's a bit warmer. Bruce says he'll most likely survive.”

Bucky couldn't fall asleep again. He listened to Tony's breathing, to Tony's heartbeat. It was stronger now, more stable. Beat. Beat beat. Beat. Pause. Beat beat. Bucky forced himself to remain calm. Tony was warmer, just as Steve had said, and it should be a relief. It was, but Tony was making sounds of discomfort in his sleep. Bucky caressed Tony's back.

”Sch, sch... there. It's okay. Just take it easy.”

Tony whimpered, but remained sleeping. After an hour Tony's condition hadn't changed and Bucky got up, shook Clint awake. Clint blinked, noticed Bucky and was immediately awake. He disappeared into the bed, pulled Tony close, so close. Bucky sat down between Steve's feet and Steve pulled a hand through his hair. He leaned his head back and looked at Steve, forced a smile when he saw Steve's worried gaze.

”Hey, he's fine, okay? He's survived worse.”

”He has”, Steve managed a smile, then let out a sigh and glanced at Bruce. ”At least we have each other to search comfort from, I can't imagine how Clint and Bruce must be feeling.”

”How did our lives get this complicated?”

Steve shrugged.

”I wouldn't trade it for anything else though.”

”Yeah”, Bucky thought for a second, ”I wouldn't either.”

He closed his eyes. Steve would wake him up in a few hours when it was his turn to keep Tony warm again and until then the best thing he could do was rest.

Tony was aware of pain. Every part of his body was burning. He whimpered, the whimper turned into a cough and he couldn't stop coughing. An arm was wrapped around him, a body pressed beneath him and he coughed into it. He whimpered in shame, then continued coughing.

”It's okay”, Bucky's voice and he should have recognized the way Bucky's chest felt against his cheek but his head was fuzzy and there was too much pain for him to feel anything else. Bucky's hand massaged his back carefully and he stopped coughing, collapsed further on top of Bucky.

”Owwww...”

”Bruce”, Bucky's voice was low. ”Bruce”, his voice was louder.

”Hnnmurgh?”

Bucky kissed the top of Tony's head, Tony coughed again. He was freezing, he was so cold, but his arms were burning, his legs were burning, his chest was burning, why was he on fire and why was he so cold? Bucky's metalhand pressed against his forehead and he pressed against it.

”Bruce, he's... Tony, hush, take it easy... he's burning up. Ow, Tony! Tony, stop pressing.”

Tony wasn't aware of how he had been pressing his body against Bucky's to get rid of whatever sensations he could, but he couldn't stop, there was too much input, he needed something to ground him and Bucky was there, under him. Then the blanket was removed and Tony whimpered at the sudden onslaught of cold air. Bruce's hand grabbed him, pulled him over to his back. Bruce's hands kept exploring him, tracing over his limbs, over the arc reactor. Tony wanted to open his eyes, but he couldn't, he still felt heavy, dragged under by the darkness he had embraced the day before, although it was slowly losing its grip on him. Instead there was only pain.

”Hurts”, he managed to croak out, then started coughing againg.

”Yeah”, Bruce's lips brushed against his forehead, ”I know. I'll give you a painkiller if you open your eyes, okay?”

One eye opened. It felt like cement held them closed. He opened the other as well, blinked a couple times, then let them fall close again. Bruce kissed his forehead again.

”That'll do, good job.”

”Am I”, cough, ”dying?”

”Not any longer, but it was pretty close for a while. Bucky, can you sit him up?”

Bucky's arms were under his back, pulled him into a sitting position and leaned him against Bucky's frame. Bucky's metal arm traced the outlines of his arc reactor.

”What's wrong with it?”

”Wrong?”

Tony blinked his eyes open again, tried to lift his hand to trace the arc reactor, but there was too much pain in his arm and he just stared at it, at the red skin around it. He coughed, winced and squinted his eyes to look at the reactor.

”It's hot”, Bucky supplied.

”Painkiller”, Bruce pressed a pill against Tony's lips and Tony opened his mouth, swallowed the pill together with some water Bruce offered him. ”You should feel better in a few hours.”

”Or days”, Clint said and peeked over the back of the couch. ”Might even be weeks. How you doin'?”

”Ugh.”

”Yeah, I feel you. I got frostbite once as well.”

He rolled out from the couch and sat down on the bed, pulled his fingers through Tony's hair and Tony melted, whined again and tried to move towards Clint. Bucky let go of him and Clint took over. Clint was cooler than Bucky and Tony relaxed in his grip, sat there in silence for a while. Bucky left the bed, Tony could hear him moving around, could hear cupboards opening and closing. The pain lessened and he started feeling less heavy, his head was starting to work. And he realized someone was missing.

”Steve?” he asked.

”Staking out the HYDRA-base, he had too much anxious energy to just sit around and wait for you. You silly old man”, Clint nuzzled his face in Tony's hair, ”don't you ever dare scare us like this again, okay?”

”Nope”, Tony said and he could instantly feel everyone glare at him disapprovingly, Bruce most of all. He knew Bruce's glare was the sharpest because he constantly forced Bruce to be that kind of doctor even though he still wasn't. ”You're not allowed to tell me that. None of you.”

He started coughing again and now he could feel that there really was something wrong with the reactor. He groaned and glanced at Bruce.

”It's overheating”, he said. Bruce knew what it meant, he didn't have to say anything more. Bruce and Natasha were the only ones he allowed to help him with it and Bruce was the one who knew most about it since he had to treat Tony every time he got sick or injured. Bruce nodded and left, grabbed a pot from the kitchen and disappeared through the door. He could tell Clint wanted to ask and was eternally grateful that he didn't. He wanted to thank him for it.

”Want down”, was all he could say and Clint laughed, helped him lay down again.

”Think you can take a look at the broken radio we found?”

Tony tried moving his fingers, couldn't, and he shook his head. He wanted to though, his body itched at the thought of playing with electronics and fixing something. It must have shown on his face because Clint smiled understanding at him and pulled his fingers through Tony's hair.

”It's okay, we'll look at it together later when you're feeling better.”

Bruce and Bucky returned at the same time. Tony watched Bruce, noticed the uncertainty in his steps. He tried to give an encouraging smile. He could usually do it, but not today, and he gave up. There was still too much pain everywhere. Just how bad was the frostbite? Would he lose his fingers? Panic gripped him, his breaths got short, his body stiff. Bruce was there, the pot on the floor and Bruce's hands on his cheeks.

”Hey, look at me. Okay good. Can you talk?”

Tony shook his head.

”Okay, that's fine. Is it the arc reactor?”

Tony shook his head again. He hated when panic caused him to lose his voice, it didn't happen often, he could always find his voice enough to make a joke, to distract himself and everyone around him. It was only when he was sick and injured it got to this. Bruce looked puzzled for a moment.

”Are you worried about Steve?”

He had barely thought about Steve. Should he be worried? How long had Steve been gone? No one had told him. It hadn't been about Steve, but maybe it should be. He shook his head.

”Your hands.”

It was a statement this time but Tony nodded. His body was slightly more relaxed. Bruce's thumbs caressed his cheeks.

”Your hands will be fine, I'm sure of it. It'll take a while, but they will heal completely unless you get them frozen again during the coming month. Okay?”

Tony nodded and Bruce leaned down, rested his forehead against Tony.

”I want you to breath with me now, okay? In and out.”

And Tony did. The panic washed off him with each breath. Bruce kept their foreheads connected until Tony was calm, then he pulled away, took the pot up again. He shot Clint a nervous smile and it was so  _Bruce_ Tony couldn't help but let out a weird noise of longing. He knew what Bruce wanted, and he looked at Clint as well.

”This will hurt you more than him”, Bruce still had that nervous smile, ”so... could you go outside? Just for ten minutes.”

Clint leaned down, almost draped himself protectively over Tony. As much as Clint pretended to be the fun and goofy person they were all aware just how bad it hurt him to see Tony in pain and what Bruce was going to do would be painful.

”Clint”, Tony found his voice again. ”Please.”

”...okay”, Clint kissed Tony's cheek. ”But you're making it up to me later.”

”Mm”, Tony closed his eyes. The mattress shifted as Clint got up from it and Bucky sat down instead. Bucky placed his hands on Tony's shoulders and Tony swore that Bruce must have told Bucky what he was about to do. Bucky's grip eased up and Bruce's hand was on the arc reactor.

”You ready?”

Tony was about to nod, but changed his mind as an itch appeared in his throat. He coughed for a minute, then took a shaky breath.

”Ready.”

He wanted to grab Bucky's hands, but he still couldn't move his hands. Bucky squeezed his shoulders, then only rested his hands on top of them. Bruce twisted the arc reactor, pulled it out of his chest. Tony tensed up, but fear didn't grip him, the presence of Bucky's hands helped ground him in the present, stopped him from slipping into the past. Bruce took a handful of snow and dumped it into the cavity in Tony's chest. Pain exploded from the sudden coldness and Tony screamed, which turned into a cough and he couldn't breathe again. Bruce put the reactor in the pot with the rest of the snow, counted under his breath.

”One mississippi, two mississippi, three mississippi...”

Tony tried to count along, tried not to squirm under Bucky's grip, tried not to panic. Reality was slipping with every second the reactor was out of his chest.

”Thirty mississippi”, and the reactor was back in his chest. Tony relaxed, took a shuddering breath, coughed.

”You're fine now”, Bucky comforted him, kissed him, and holy flying sheep upside down kisses really was amazing, he could understand why Peter kept doing that to MJ and Ned now. ”Does it feel better?”

”Y-yeah.”

Bruce brushed his fingers through Tony's hair and wiped away a tear that had managed to escape during the sudden rush of pain.

”You should go back to sleep.”

Tony really wanted to protest, simply because sleep wasn't what he did and unless Bruce and Bucky wanted to get into the same bed he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway, but Steve choose that moment to get back, followed by Clint who's eyes instantly fell on Tony.

”You okay?”

”Yeah, no worries, Legolas.”

”He just need his supersoldier body-pillows”, Bruce laughed and Steve's tense face softened. He got out of the cold clothes, slid into the bed mindful of Tony's frostbitten limbs. Steve laid on his back, pulled Tony to his chest and then Bucky laid down behind Tony, wrapping an arm around both of them. Clint snuck up to the bed, kissed Tony's shoulder before putting one of the blankets over the three of them.

”I'm a bit jealous of you, princess.”

”I'm willing to share.”

”I know, but who wants two beefcakes when they can have you?”

He kissed Tony's cheek and a small moan of delight left Tony's lips. Clint pulled away, disappeared to the couch (and probably the radio), Bruce disappeared into the kitchen to make breakfast since he and Bucky were the only ones allowed in the kitchen and Bucky was... occupied... Tony made himself comfortable between Bucky and Steve and fell asleep to Steve's voice telling Bucky about the base they had been sent to take care of.

They attacked the base one day later, Bruce stayed behind at the cabin to take care of Tony. Tony was worried the whole time, but Bruce sat with him in the couch, held him close and talked to him about India, about Brazil, about other countries he had visited. About his latest experiments in the lab at home. It helped keep Tony's mind occupied, helped him not think about how three of his partners were attacking a base they were supposed to be five for and they might not get back alive. His hands and feet were still a mess, still unusable and he stared longingly at the radio that laid broken on the table. Hours went by. Occassionally Tony would slip into an unstable sleep, then wake up trying to clutch his arc reactor but scream in pain instead. Bruce would talk to him, hold him, card his fingers through his hair and kiss the top of his head until he calmed down again.

Eventually they returned. Tired, bruised, and happy. Bruce left Tony to check them over, Clint took Bruce's spot as soon as he was declared pretty much uninjured. He put an unbroken radio in Tony's lap and Tony blinked.

”We'll be able to get out of here. We've already alerted SHIELD.”

Tony stared at the broken radio and Clint laughed, kissed his cheek.

”We'll bring that with us, okay? We can fix it in your workshop!”

”How long?”

”They'll be here as soon as they can.”

Tony coughed miserably and Clint hugged him.

”You'll be healthy again in no time, princess.”

Steve sank down in the couch as well, leaned back and Tony carefully put his feet in Steve's lap. Steve didn't touch them and Tony was grateful.

”How did it go?”

”My crops are watered.”

Tony blinked, shook his head. Laughed, but it turned into a cough and Steve almost panicked when Tony couldn't catch his breath. Tony sank further down when it finally subsided.

”I hate pneumonia.”

”We're out soon and then the actual doctors can look you over and help”, Bruce said and put a bowl with soup in Tony's lap.

”I hate actual doctors as well. You'll come with me, right?”

”Of course I will”, Bruce squeezed Tony's shoulder before fetching food for the other two people on the couch. Tony looked at Bucky.

”You too. You're the best at keeping the doctors from doing shit.”

He knew Bucky didn't like hospitals and usually he would never ask him to come along but right now he was feeling miserable and scared and hurt and dizzy and he really wanted the two people who could make the visit the quickest to be there. Bruce didn't particulary like his habit of wanting to get out as soon as possible, but he understood it and respected it, and Bucky always did whatever he could to get himself away as soon as possible so if he was following Tony along that meant getting  _Tony_ out quickly as well. Bucky let out a sigh, then smiled towards Tony.

”Sure doll, whatever you need.”

Steve put his hand on Tony's thigh, gave it a quick squeeze just to let Tony know that he was there as well if was needed and Tony smiled.

”While waiting, tell me more about the mission.”

They started telling him, but with Steve and Clint both holding on to him he slipped right back to sleep. He woke up an hour later when Clint and Bucky switched places, woke up again when Bruce looked him over, woke up again when Steve moved him to the bed. He whined, but lying down felt better. Harder on his chest, but better for his limbs and he decided to accept it. Bucky slid down with him, put his arm under Tony's head but didn't expected him to fall asleep. Bruce and Steve cleaned the cabin while Clint played with the radio, tried to get into contact with SHIELD again.

They played 20 questions the rest of the day to pass time. When night fell Tony slept squished between Bucky and Steve, this time resting on Bucky's chest with Steve holding them both. SHIELD arrived early in the morning and Tony protested as they moved him to a stretcher.

”Bucky or Steve can carry me.”

Both Bucky and Steve (and Bruce) insisted that the stretcher was better for everyone involved and he had to yield, accepted it. Bruce and Bucky stayed close to make sure Tony felt safe while Steve and Clint went to report what had happened. They were back at the tower in the evening, hungry and tired, and found the living room prepared for a night time movie marathon and cuddlefest with mattresses, pillows and blankets spread out over the floor, snacks spread out at appropriate places and dinner waiting in the dining area. Bruce pretty much fell into Thor's lap, complaining about how tired he was, while Clint ambushed first Scott and then Natasha. They ate, then everyone rolled up on the mattresses, Friday started the usual post-mission disney-playlist Tony had set up. Bruce fell asleep the moment he laid down next to Thor, the god's arm working as a pillow and the two of them a bit further apart from the others just in case Bruce would have a nightmare. Tony was squished between Bucky and Sam, with Steve on the other side of Sam and an arm stretched over him to be able to reach both Tony and Bucky. Clint had his head in Natasha's lap, Scott cuddled up by his side. Wanda and Vision were on their own mattress, cuddled together and the only ones actually watching the movies. Peter was absent but would stop by the next day after school. Natasha sat, played with Clint's hair and kept watch over her family as it was slowly falling asleep around her.


End file.
